


That's What You Get (When You Let Your Heart Win)

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Royality - Freeform, M/M, Nico Flores is emo, Rarepair, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil does not expect to find his soulmate, but find him he does.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	That's What You Get (When You Let Your Heart Win)

**Author's Note:**

> I have written 100% of the fics for this ship. Fear me.

Virgil sat at the booth of the karaoke dinner, somehow having let his friends convince him to come, idly tracing the words written on his skin-  _ “Aw, thanks! I’m glad someone enjoyed it!” _

Enjoyed what? The question had been in Virgil’s mind for as long as he knew what his soulmark meant. 

He looked up suddenly as he heard the beginning notes of a song he recognized- eyes widening, he stood up from the booth to see who had chosen Misery Business as a karaoke song, and almost let his jaw drop to the floor has he saw a dark haired man with glasses singing an almost perfect rendition of the classic emo song.

“Oooh, hoping he’s your soulmate?” Roman jeered from where he still sat, taking a sip of his drink with an arm around his soulmate, Patton. 

Virgil felt his cheeks flush. “Shut up!”

“Oooo, he is!” Patton laughed. 

Despite the couple’s teasing, Virgil found himself keeping his eyes on the man as he sang. When the song was done, the man bowed and walked off stage, handing the microphone to the next person in line. Virgil clapped for him, louder than the rest of the patrons in the restaurant combined.

“Go talk to him, Virge! You never know, he could be the one!” Patton encouraged. 

“I- I don’t know. He’s probably already sitting back with his friends, and-”

“I’ll come with you! Excuse me, Ro!” Patton climbed over Roman to exit the booth and smiled.

There was no going back now, not when Patton had already said he was coming with him. Patton put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. 

“You've got this, kiddo! Now where is he- oh! Is that him?” Patton pointed to a table in the corner. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s him,” Virgil tried to swallow his apprehension at talking to a total stranger. If it turned out the man had already found his soulmate, Virgil could just say he wanted to compliment him on the song choice, right? Virgil mentally slapped himself. That was such a Roman thing to say!

Virgil almost hadn’t noticed that he and Patton were already standing only a few tables away.

“Can- could you talk to him first? Like, ask if he found his soulmate yet? If he has, I’m turning around,” Virgil asked. 

“Sure, kiddo! But if he hasn’t, go talk to him!!”

Patton walked up to the table, and started a conversation. How did he talk to strangers so easily? There wasn’t much Virgil was jealous of, but Patton’s ability to easily talk to people was definitely one. Well, that, and how androgynous Greard Way was even when he wasn’t trying to be. But that wasn’t relevant right now!

He watched as the man shook his head and Patton smiled, walking back over to Virgil.

“He said he hasn’t! Now go talk to him!” Patton almost dragged Virgil to where the fellow Paramore enthusiast sat with a couple friends. 

“I- um, hi. I just wanted to say that, um, I thought you were really good. Singing, I mean,” Virgil managed to stutter out. 

“Aw, thanks! I’m glad someone enjoyed it!” The man replied. 

Virgil froze and looked down at where his soulmark was written on the inside of his arm.

“It’s you,” they said at the same time. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Virgil,” he awkwardly stuck out his hand for a handshake. 

“Nico,” he replied with a grin, shaking Virgil’s hand. 

“So, Paramore?”

“Yeah! I can’t believe my favorite band of all things indirectly helped me find you!” Nico laughed, and Virgil might have fallen in love a little bit more.

“Well, Virge, I’ll see you later! I’ll tell Roman the good news. When’s the wedding?” Patton waved and walked away, leaving Virgil red faced. 

Nico just smiled and pulled out a chair. “You can sit with us. I’d like to get to know you!”

The two friends Nico sat with began to make obnoxious ‘ooooo!’s. 

“Remy! Thomas! Stop it!” Nico scolded, causing the two of them to just laugh even more. “Sorry about them,” Nico rolled his eyes.

Virgil grinned. “It’s fine. So, uh, what’s your favorite Paramore song?”

“Starting with the deep questions, huh? Hmm, it's probably Ignorance! What’s your favorite band?”

“Evanescence!”

Eventually the topic veered from alternative bands to soulmate-y things like when their schedules were free to go on an actual date (partly because of Remy, who had said “you two are soooo emo!”). 

“This coming tuesday?” Nico suggested, looking at his phone calendar. 

“That works!” Virgil grinned at the prospect of seeing Nico again. 

“Oh! Before I forget- can I get your phone number?” Nico handed his phone to Virgil, who typed in his contact information.

A second later, his phone buzzed with a text that read  _ ‘Hi Virgil :).’ _

Nico and Virgil continued talking, even long after Remy and Thomas left, until the restaurant closed and they were ushered out by an underpaid employee. 

“Well, Virgil,” Nico said, bouncing from foot to foot as they stood outside. “I guess I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” Virgil said, praying the dim light hid how furiously he was blushing. 

“I’ll call you?”

Virgil nodded. 

“I guess I have to go now. Patton and Roman are probably waiting on me,” he frowned. 

“Okay. Bye, Virgil. It was… I’m really glad I met you.”

“Me too,” Virgil pulled in Nico for a hug. “I’ll see you soon.”   
“I’ll see you soon, soulmate,” Nico hugged back. 

When Virgil flopped down in his bed, he let out a squeal that he would later deny. He had met his soulmate! His actual soulmate!

When Virgil woke up the next day, he didn’t remember the plot of his dream- only that Nico had been there. Reaching for his phone, he saw a text. 

_ ‘Good morning, soulmate! :)’ _

_ ‘Good morning!’  _

He quickly typed back. 


End file.
